One Last Day
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: "Anything happens to her or my family, and I will turn your entire world upside down. And I promise you, you won't even see it coming." They can't say Jack didn't warn them. Action, thrills, romance, betrayal and suspense await in the final day of Twenty-Four
1. Chapter 1

"**Anything happens to her or my family, and I will turn your entire world upside down. And I promise you, you won't even see it coming."**

"That's what you said, isn't it Bauer?" Yuri Suvarov asked as he looked at his prisoner of the last eight months. Jack didn't respond, not that Suvarov really expected him to; the former Counter Terrorism agent hadn't said a word since he had gotten on the plane to Moscow, not even when he was subjected to tortures that would make even Joseph Stalin tell Suvarov what he wanted to know. In this case though, Suvarov really didn't care one way or the other. If Jack gave them information that could only be beneficial for Russia, and if not, then he would still face justice for all the people he killed five years ago. The Americans may be willing to pardon him and hail him as some sort of hero, but Suvarov wasn't about to let the man get away with his crimes.

"Look at you. You're nothing, and soon you will know nothing. You see, these are your last few moments on Earth. I will leave you with the knoweledge that everyone you love will soon join you. Your daughter, your son in law, your granddaughter, Chloe O'Brian, and that CIA bitch Kate Morgan will soon join you in death. That knoweledge Mr. Bauer will hurt you more than anything I could ever do to you." He said with a cold smile before turning and walking out of the room, Three minutes later Jack was being walked down a corridor to the execution chamber in the center of a four man escort, his hands bound behind his back.

"I wonder how you will die. Will they shoot you or seperate your head from your shoulders?" One of the guards asked with a sadistic grin.

"Oh, I hope they do not do either. Poison the American swine and let him die slowly." Said another, only for a third man to shake his head.

"Cut his stomach open like he did with our comrade and leave him to rot."

As it turned out they were all wrong as Jack lashed out with his legs, sweeping a guard off his feet, and slamming his head into another one's face, knocking him to the floor, blood bleeding from his nose. Jack turned to deal with the other two only to find one of them already dead, his throat slit by the fourth man, the only one who hadn't spoken. Jack slammed his foot into the neck of the first guard he had felled, killing him at the same time the guard killed his final comrade.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here."

"Who are you?" Jack asked, his voice weak from lack of use.

"C'mon Jack, don't you recognize an old friend?" The man asked as he took off his helmet.

"Tony?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah. Listen Jack, I know that you hate me, and I know that I am the last person you want to trust, but right now you have to. Any minute the Russians are going to figure out something's wrong so we gotta go now." He said unlocking Jack's cuffs with a key from one of the guard's belts. Jack quickly pulled out one of the guards sidearms and made sure a round was in the chamber and the safety was off before following his former friend.

"How are we getting out of here?"

The answer came as they rounded the next corner, seeing President Suvarov talking to the guard on duty there. Without hesitation Tony took his knife and threw it, burying the weapon into the guard's chest. Jack walked over to Suvarov, placing his weapon to the man's temple.

"Where's the vehicle you came in on?"

"You will not escape Bauer. Any minute my men will be here and-"

"And they will do nothing or I will kill you. Now where's the vehicle?!"

"Helicopter...on the roof."

"Let's go." Jack said coldly, frog marching the President down the hall before reaching a door marked ROOF ACCESS.

"Open it." Jack told him, and Suvarov did as he instructed. However, just as the door opened seven men with automatic weapons came down the hallway.

"Drop the weapon!"

"You first! Tell your men to drop there weapons and back off or I will kill him!" Jack said, pressing the weapon hard against Suvarov's temple.

"Do as he says." Suvarov said and the men did, slowly backing down the hallway. Tony walked up the staircase, with Jack following behind using Suvarov as a human shield to ensure that no one was going to follow them. A few moments later they stepped out on the roof and Jack took his first breath of fresh air in nearly a year. There was no time to enjoy it however, as Tony had already forced the pilot out of the chopper.

"Get in." Jack said, practically throwing Suvarov into the back of the chopper, before getting in himself.

A few moments later the chopper lifted off, and Jack let out a breath. He couldn't relax, not until he knew what the hell was going on. But as he left his prison behind him, Jack Bauer experienced a feeling that he never though he would experience again. He was free.

"Tony, tell me what's going on." Jack said a couple of hours later. They had left Suvarov trussed up on the roof of the local airport and hijacked a two-person plane. The plane was going to be ditched as soon as they could, since they didn't want Suvarov tracking them.

"I think you'll want to hear it from someone else." Tony said, pulling out a phone, and handing it to Jack.

"Tony? Did you get him out?"

When he heard the voice he would have fallen out of his seat if he wasn't strapped in. It was a voice he hadn't heard in over a year.

"Renee?"


End file.
